


Pillow Talk

by bunny_suho (strawberryhues)



Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sort of friends to lovers, slight angst according to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryhues/pseuds/bunny_suho
Summary: And they are simply two people in this world. Just a speck of stardust in a universe filled with galaxies, stars, and beyond. Yet, when they’re this close, when they’re together—engaging in trivial desires, trivial activities—it feels as though that life beyond each other doesn’t exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1181273/pillow-talk-romance-kaisoo). This was a fic written for my friend Miyuki's birthday back in October.
> 
> Warning(s): Implied sex, and mentions of sex while under the influence of alcohol

 

 

Remnants of sex lingers heavily in the air. They lie next to each other: feet tangled together, fingers intertwined, and Jongin’s eyes crinkling as he smiles. Their lips are kiss swollen, hair messy, and their bodies covered in both hickies and sweat. The blanket barely covers them but it’s not as though they care; the cool air barely noticeable when their bodies are still warm from the minutes earlier, where bodies were close, connected—teeth sinking into flesh, hands roaming on skin.

 

Now they talk, Jongin curled into Kyungsoo’s chest—despite the height difference—as he traces patterns onto Kyungsoo’s sternum. His face has died down from its earlier flush, now replaced with faint pink, and he still feels a little breathless.  And maybe he’s a little shy about what happened prior (a feeling that always seems to come, despite the amount of times that they’ve done this). The conversation topic varies from inconsequential matters like work, morning coffee, family; occasional giggles slipping into their conversations. ("It’s been awhile since I last visited your mother," Jongin had said. "How has she been? Did her date go well?")

 

It’s during this moment that Jongin thinks of how he likes it like this: the two of them reveling in after sex, enjoying each other’s company, and talking as they always do. And Kyungsoo, in this moment, thinks of how he wouldn’t have it any other way. How he can’t imagine an evening without the feeling of Jongin’s fingertips—light and ticklish—against his skin. An evening without Jongin sharing his air, his space, huddled so close that Kyungsoo can feel his breath every time he speaks.

 

And the world is huge. The world has billions of people. A galaxy exists outside with infinite life, infinite discoveries, infinite objects—extending out into the unknown. And they are simply two people in this world. Just a speck of stardust in a universe filled with galaxies, stars, and beyond. Yet, when they’re this close, when they’re together—engaging in trivial desires, trivial activities—it feels as though that life beyond each other doesn’t exist. That Kyungsoo’s presence, and Jongin’s presence alike, are all that matters.

 

However, they aren’t dating. They didn’t think it would get this far: an incident derived from two friends who happened to stumble into each other’s arms while drunk.

 

Jongin was crying then. Kyungsoo held him close in his arms, tears soaking through his black T-shirt. He was hurting then—too emotional, too inhibited from the amount of alcohol he downed.

 

 _"She left me,"_ Jongin had sobbed drunkenly. _"She left me for some other guy. I wasn’t enough for her, Kyungsoo."_

 

Kyungsoo ran fingers through Jongin’s hair in an attempt to soothe him, much like a mother would their child. Voice slurred and mind just as inhibited, he didn’t think when he said: _"I’d never leave you."_

 

Jongin wasn’t thinking either. He wasn’t thinking when he looked up with wide eyes, wet and glistening, tears clinging to his eyelashes. He wasn’t thinking when he kissed Kyungsoo’s lips, suddenly elated by those words, heart swelling with affection. Kyungsoo doesn’t fight him off or complain. Albeit stunned at first, he fell into it and reciprocated, moaning when their tongues met. Hands shook, fingers caressed soft skin, until they fell back onto a bed with hands clutching onto fabric.

 

What came after was to be expected: the regret, the timid expression, the ignoring, the _angst_. It was a game of avoidance where Jongin was too afraid to face Kyungsoo or think about what they’d done—Kyungsoo left behind, drowning in guilt and anxiety. Until days later, where Kyungsoo had sullenly pulled Jongin aside to tell him that it’s okay, that he’s sorry. That he should’ve been more careful, more _sober_ , and more _aware_.

 

But Jongin didn’t truly regret it. Rather, it was fear that had made him run—confusion. He didn’t understand. Kyungsoo was his best friend, a boy, someone he never thought to be attracted to. He hadn’t been drunk enough to forget everything. He still remembered the touches, still remembered how much he loved it; loved the feeling of Kyungsoo against him, mouthing at his neck.

 

 But there was something in Kyungsoo’s words, in his promise, that sparked a sudden need. Something that sounded a little too real, a little too affectionate. Like Kyungsoo felt something for him. Jongin knows that kissing him wasn’t the right approach, yet his drunken-self wanted to show how mutual that feeling—that promise—was; not bothering to think the fleeting thought through before acting on it.

 

 _"If you are angry with me,"_ Kyungsoo had said. _"Then I… I understand. You were hurting, I shouldn’t have engaged. I took advantage of you. If you don’t want to see me again…"_

 

The possibility of never seeing each other again, the thought of how upset Kyungsoo must have felt, was what had Jongin cutting in. _"I kissed you because I wanted it,"_ Jongin explained.

 

Explanations turned into kisses, turned into moans, turned into a whimpered _"Again, Kyungsoo. I want to again."_ And it became routine where they never said the words that lingered in the air; they never tasted the words of a confession.

 

But right now, Jongin thinks about it. He tastes it for the first time, grabs those words from the atmosphere and looks up at Kyungsoo with hopeful, fearful eyes. “And love?” He asks, cutting into Kyungsoo’s words. He doesn’t know what Kyungsoo was talking about, having been too lost in thought.

 

Kyungsoo stops talking and tilts his head to the side in confusion. Jongin’s cheeks flame from embarrassment. "And love?" Jongin repeats. “How do you feel about love? Like…” He struggles to keep from turning his gaze elsewhere, eyes trained on Kyungsoo’s own despite the overwhelming fear of rejection that’s rushing through. "Like, if I said that I wouldn’t mind it if I spend the rest of my life with you. How do you… How would you feel about that?"

 

His heart speeds, thumping wildly within his chest; enough to break through his ribs.

 

"Love?" Kyungsoo asks, tasting the word on his own tongue; and his lips look beautiful as they form around the simple word. Jongin feels a little breathless, a little nervous and afraid. "How I feel about love…" Kyungsoo trails off. And he looks just as embarrassed as Jongin feels. His eyes shift to something else, a breathy laugh escaping his lips as he grows shy. Jongin can’t help the way the corner of his lips turn upwards. When he returns his gaze to Jongin, locking eyes, he finally answers the question. "I think, if it’s with you, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life like this."

 

"Does that mean you love me?" Jongin asks, trying to sound like it’s more of a joke than anything. He’s still a little afraid, a little nervous that maybe Kyungsoo is messing with him or maybe he doesn’t mean it the way Jongin wants him to mean it. But the nervous laugh that he lets out fails to mask his emotions. Kyungsoo smiles.

 

"It does," he says.

 

Jongin’s heart hits danger zone, but he doesn’t care. He buries his face in Kyungsoo’s chest, smiling against the skin that still smells like sex.

 

"Love you too, Kyungsoo."

 

 

 

 


End file.
